Known Bugs
Place any and all bug reports below the following line. Be sure to use a * bullet for each report, and put the newest at the top. Go ahead and ~~~~sign your bug posts. ----- =Current Bugs= Advertisement Bug I'm not sure that this counts as a game bug, but the Reiko advertisement/banner covers the bottom of my 'carrying' section so I can't access the last four items (like medkits)and I can't drop any items, so at the moment I'm stuck with useless items and any medkits I find are unusable. Eljari 02:11, 7 December 2008 I have the same problem except I can't even login because the advertisement is covering the login part of the website. Does it disappear? Fuzzymail 8:31, 7 December 2008 ::Mo worked on it today and seems to have fixed it. Are you still having problems? --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 05:28, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Group Bug I sent a application to a group(USAI) but before I got accepted in to the group, I made my own group(I.B.C.D.U.) which had 3 members incuding me , about a week later, I was accepted into the USAI. It kicked me out of my group and made me a member of the USAI along with a another member(Dave Mander) of the I.B.C.D.U. When I, along with Dave Mander left the USAI then we joined up with I.B.C.D.U. again, I couldn't modify my group but only make others the leader of the group and said I.B.C.D.U. had 5 members when it only had 3 members. I contacted the only member left in the group (who was promoted to leader when I left) so he could promote me to leader again, but it didn't let him do anything or modify the group. So I made him the leader(the only thing it allowed me to do). Then he promoted me to leader and then it was back to normal and allowed me to modify the group, but still said we had 5 members.--User:Psychodelic 10:58, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Dump Bug I'm surprised this isn't on here already as it's been around a long time. When you are dumped from a building, you enter a "dump zone" of sorts. People in this zone can only interact with other people that were dumped from the same building. This means that a 2x2 building like the Plant has a single dump zone that encompasses all 4 squares of the building. This makes getting a revive very unlikely since the only way is someone else being revived, dumped, and then standing and reviving you. To leave the dump zone you must stand up and move one square away from the building.--Reed Barnes 17:58, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Hiding Bug This has happened a couple of times, as a human, there are a few corpses in the building and some had no reviving. You try to hide, but no AP would be used, and basically the screen would just load again as if you had just refreshed the page. Even when logging out, doing other things and trying again, nothing works. :It's not really a bug. All corpses must be dumped from the building before you can hide in it. That's why it doesn't use any AP when you try to hide. It's just how the game works. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] ''"I Think"'' 00:33, 14 July 2007 (MDT) You have been killed this is an off little glitch Ive had happen a few times and it starts with someone attacking you and says they killed you even when I was at 36 health it came up after an attack of 4 damage then I pressed stand and got up without any AP cost and with 32 health but I had been a corpse because Id been thrown outside--Dwavenhobble 17:13, 25 June 2007 (MDT) Revived Vampire Bug When a vampire with Cursed Blood is revived, and lunges, his stats revert to human form instead of vampire form. (i.e. 13/40 health, 47/60 AP) Found Human Bug When a hiding human is found, the events line displays "You found a here." Wrong Skill Purchase Bug When you are a corpse and purchase a skill such as Gnawing bite and someone revives you you will end up buying a different skill all together. Extra AP When I was revived and it says "You are recovering." I look at my stats and I have 64/60 AP. WTF??? I have a screenshot but I don't know how to post it on the page. =Solved Bugs:= Group Bug I tried to join a group with open recruitment but I got on error message- Warning: mysql_num_rows(): supplied argument is not a valid MySQL result resource in /home/doompupp/public_html/hellrising/group.php on line 561 That group does not exist. -The line number varies and now Whenever I look at the my group page I get the same message and it is across the top of the screen in a dark grey box on all pages. I can't join any group now Either-Blue sam3 08:32, 14 August 2007 (MDT) :It is likely this group had an apostrophe in its name. Members and groups with apostrophes in them were fixed awhile back by Mo. Players still stuck in these groups should post in Bug Reports on Overlord Forums if they are still encountering this issue. --EVA-251 18:14, 8 December 2007 (MST)